In many telecommunications applications, microstrip antennas are employed. There are several types of microstrip antennas (also known as printed antennas), the most common of which is the microstrip patch antenna. A microstrip patch antenna is a narrowband, wide-beam antenna fabricated by etching an antenna element pattern in metal trace bonded to an insulating substrate. Because such antennas may be low profile, mechanically rugged and conformable, they are often employed on aircraft and spacecraft, or are incorporated into mobile radio communications devices.